Forever in the Stars
by UnknownFallenKing
Summary: After Kagome collected all the shards and the lands were at peace. She doesn't know if she should stay in the feudal era or go home to the modern era. This is a Mature story. I don't own InuYasha!


Forever in the Stars

Chapter one

Kagome stood in front of Kaede's hut, her eyes glistened with tears as she watched InuYasha kiss Kikyo. She felt her heart rip into two from the sight. Kikyo looked up from the kiss and saw Kagome, she smirked. Kagome knew that she would never get InuYasha's heart. Even when they fought the hard battle of gathering all the jewels up. Towards the end of the mission, InuYasha mistakenly called Kagome by Kikyo's name.

Kagome held her breath as she watched InuYasha and Kikyo disappear into the woods. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. It was making the choice to return to the modern era much easier. She looked over to see Miroku building a small hut for him, Sango, and her brother. Sango had loved Miroku even knowing what a pervert he was. Shippo was out helping Kaede collect herbs. Kagome held her breath and looked at her full pack, safely tucked away inside of it was the Shikon jewel.

The village felt the jewel would be safer with Kagome, even though she was the one who shattered it in the first place. She picked up the bag and shifted it onto her shoulder. She waved at Sango and continued to walk to the well. Everyone knew she was leaving and weren't going to stop her because they knew it was her choice. The sunset and the full moon rose up about the treeline. Dark shadows plagued the land as she made her way through the dark forest.

She felt someone following her it was a familiar figure yet she couldn't sense who it was. The tall figure came from the shadows his eyes glowing red. His arm reached out and grasped her mouth stopping her from screaming. She tries using her power to defend herself, but it doesn't work.

"Kagome," the figure said, "Kagome...Mine!"

Kagome tried to speak, yet with the figure's hand over her mouth, she couldn't ask the figure who it was.

"Mate," said the figure as it pulled her close and licked up her neck.

Kagome gasped into the figure's hand. The moonlight started taking over the shadowy figures face. The shadowy figure turned from an unknown person to Sesshomaru, the only difference between

the Sesshomaru she knew and the Sesshomaru that was holder her hostage was his eyes and the marks on his face. His hand loosened on Kagome's mouth.

Kagome gasped out, "Sesshomaru...please let me go!"

"Mate...Mine," Sesshomaru's voice growled out, "always Mine."

"You hate me," Kagome let out, "I'm human."

"You're mine," Sesshomaru smiles and licks her neck again.

Sesshomaru covers her mouth and pulls her through the woods. He was gentle, but it scared Kagome. Sesshomaru looked down into her brown eyes and smiled. Shivers went down her back as she looked into his golden eyes. The moon was almost at the top of the sky signaling it was about midnight when they reached their destination.

A small hut surrounded by old growth trees, like no human, ever lived in this area. Sesshomaru pushes Kagome into the hut and locks both them into the hut. Kagome starts to back up away from Sesshomaru. He gently runs his hand down her cheek. She gasps in fear and some distant part of her brain also in pleasure. She saw as he kneeled down and kisses her neck. Still scared she watches Sesshomaru kiss her neck, her chin, then places a slow kiss on her lips. In her reaction, she unknowingly kisses him back. His hands wrap around her hips pulling her close. She let out a gasp as her hips met his, which gave him an opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome was still in pain from InuYasha's betrayal, she let Sesshomaru guide her to a small cot in the hut. She grasps his neck kissing him deeper. Sesshomaru let out a growl as one of his hands left her hip and grasps the skirt she is wearing and yanks it down. Kagome gasps in pleasure and runs her hands down his muscled chest. He let out a small growl as he grasped one of her hands and led it to the bulge in his Hakama. She gasps as he slid it down to see cock, hard and ready to pleasure her. She is a virgin and was saving it for InuYasha, but now she wanted nothing to remind her of him. Her virginity is one of them. He releases her mouth to watch Kagome wither in pleasure.

Sesshomaru slips one hand on her thighs slowly petting her. Kagome moans as Sesshomaru takes her nipple in his mouth. Sesshomaru moves his hand from her thighs and replaced it with his hips. She looked down to him suckling on her breast that she didn't notice his slowly push the head of his cock inside of her til she felt the pressure. He held her firmly in her place as he thrusts up. Kagome

screams out from the pain. She tries to wiggle out of his grasp, but Sesshomaru starts to dig his claws into her hips.

"Sesshomaru, stop please," she pleads.

Sesshomaru ignores her as he keeps thrusting. Kagome whimpers as Sesshomaru lets out a grunt and rolls off of her. He looks over at her and growls in displeasure. Kagome grasps her skirt and pulls it up as she scoots off the small cot to sit in the corner of the room. Sesshomaru pulls up his hakama paying no attention to Kagome who is crying. He walks to the door and unlocks it walking out, leaving Kagome in the dark hut.

Kagome gets up wiping the tears from her face. She walks out of the hut, looking around not seeing Sesshomaru. When she made sure he wasn't there, she ran with everything she had left. She was leaving this land away from people who hurt her. It took a couple hours to get to the well. There right outside the well only a few feet away was her backpack. She picks it up, runs to the well, and jumps in.

Soon she's in the modern era, away from the pain of the past. The lights were out in her family's house so she slowly walks into her room and closes her door to cry without anyone knowing. She wasn't going to tell anyone of what happened. She would keep it to herself til the day she dies. She crawls into bed and closes her eyes to leave this world of pain for only a moment.

Sesshomaru looks down from the tree he had perched himself in after his incident with Kagome. He growls at himself as he heard Jaken walking down the path. He must have been looking for Sesshomaru when he disappeared for hours on end. His beast wanted the mortal woman, yet he hated humans. They were the reason why his father was so weak. Sesshomaru leapt from the branch and landed in front of Jaken.

"Master Sesshomaru there you are," Jaken gasps and sniffs Sesshomaru, "you smell of human master."

Sesshomaru grabs Jaken by the throat growling, "you will not speak to your master that way."

Jaken gasps, "NO Master, I meant no offense."

Sesshomaru drops him and looks around, "where is Rin?"

"At your castle, master."

"Good," Sesshomaru growls, "let's go, I'm famished."

Jaken bows and he follows closely behind his master. They walk for a few hours making their way back. Jaken was wondering how his master would ever touch a human. Sesshomaru wondering the same thing and why his beast claimed the human even though he himself didn't claim her. His beast was quiet, too quiet for him.

As Sesshomaru made into the keep, "I will take my meal in my room," he growled.

Jaken not surprised bows and takes off to get masters meal ready.

Sesshomaru closes his door to his room and summons his beast to him.

"Why did you claim that human woman," he whispers to himself.

"She is ours," His beast replies, "she was ready for us."

"What do you mean ready," Sesshomaru growls.

"She's our mate," His beast growls, "she was ready."

"What do you mean ready," Sesshomaru growls louder.

"Ready for our pup," His beast growls.

This is chapter one, thanks for R&R see you next chapter.


End file.
